


So I can understand you

by Time_2466



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Ballet, Contemperary, Dancer AU, F/F, F/M, Jason Blossom is Alive, Jazz - Freeform, Modern, Riverdale dance au, Street Dance, Tap - Freeform, lyrical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_2466/pseuds/Time_2466
Summary: All the (main) Riverdale kids are dancers and this is what I’m going to write when I have writers block.••Slow updates••





	So I can understand you

As Kevin Keller walked into the building, he was hit with a strong feeling of nostalgia. The summer break had been too long and he hadn’t set foot in a studio for what felt like months. Glancing around, the teen saw that the building was nearly empty -give or take a few young children and their parents. He entered the boy’s changing room and took off the clothes he was wearing, exchanging them for a tight t-shirt and some sweatpants. The boy rummaged around in his bag and pulled out a pair of black ballet shoes, slipping them onto his feet. 

 

Once in an empty studio, Kevin plugged his phone into the speaker and put on some slow music to stretch to. He warmed up quickly and was ready to dance after almost eight weeks away from his second home. Skipping through his playlist, Kevin finally found the right song and began to dance.

 

It was an old solo from the year before that Kevin longed to perform again, it was to a soft piece of music, one that perfectly represented him and how he felt. As Kevin leaped and pirouetted around the room he caught momentary glances of himself in the mirrors on the walls, seeing himself so free and at ease felt amazing to the 15-year-old. When the music’s final notes rang out Kevin’s eyes were closed, but they quickly shot open to the sound of applause from the corner of the room. It was Betty Cooper, one of Kevin’s closest and best friends.

 

“Betts! When did you get here?” Questioned the boy,“And how long have you been watching me?”

 

Betty simply laughed and replied “Long enough to know that you are desperate to do that solo again.”

 

Betty and Kevin had met when they were three, taking a ballet class, the pair had danced together ever since. Betty had always liked to perfect her technique, sometimes practicing a small section of a routine for days on end. Kevin on the other hand always wanted to learn new solos, often learning up to five or six at a time. Even though they both had different approaches, Kevin and Betty took every class they had together; ballet, jazz, tap, modern, street dance and contemporary.

 

The two friends walked out of the studio -once Kevin had unplugged his phone -and into the communal area. Sat laughing at the table were two of their friends -Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz. The two were dating and everyone thought they were perfect for each other.

 

Toni had been a dancer since she was five, she had been shy and quiet at first but quickly became louder and more confident. All the teachers loved Toni due to her ability to let go. She was an incredible dancer, and it was as if she was two different people on stage and off. Toni was a hip-hop and contemporary dancer and refused to try other styles but once she met Cheryl she had discovered a talent for lyrical and modern.

 

Cheryl on the other hand had been a classical ballet dancer who occasionally did lyrical routines and classes, but with Toni’s guidance was finally starting to branch out into contemporary and more often than not tried new styles and found herself enjoying them. When she was three, Cheryl had taken her first ballet class, joined a year later by her twin brother Jason.

 

The four friends found themselves in a comfortable silence, happy in each other’s company. That is, until a loud voice broke the silence that had settled.

 

“You guys can stop panicking now, the Joneses are here!” Jughead Jones and his younger sister Jellybean strolled into the room, bags slung lazily over their shoulders. The siblings, though three years apart in age looked scarily similar, their postures were almost carbon copies and their facial features were like replicas of each other.

 

“Shut up Jonsey,” Toni retorted, the two had been friends since they were born and were closer to each other than most of the group.

 

“Be nice you guys” Betty warned the two, ever since her and Jughead had started dating last year, she had been really protective of him.

 

Jughead had only been dancing for five years, coming to a street dance class for Toni’s tenth birthday. He had loved it and begged his parents to sign him up for classes, after a few months they agreed -Jellybean had been at the studio for five years already at that point. He had started with street dance, but quickly also started hip-hop, ballet and modern too.

 

Jellybean had been dancing since she was two, after a year of baby ballet classes, she was moved up and quickly made her was into higher classes, currently putting her at the same level as the fifteen year olds she and her brother were friends with. Jellybean had taken lots of different styles throughout her ten years at the studio so far but she had found her favourites and stuck with them recently. These were ballet, hip-hop, modern, jazz and tap.

 

“You guys aren’t having a party without me are you?” It was at that moment Veronica Lodge walked in, the newest addition to their group of friends.

 

“Ronnie, we would never!” Kevin jokingly replied.

 

Veronica Lodge had moved from New York a year ago, she had been a dancer since she was seven and had an affinity for tap and jazz. When she first arrived at the Riverdale Arts Boarding School, she had a bad reputation; everyone knew her father was in prison. This had soon disappeared after everyone got to know her, Betty was her best friend and the first to trust her and introduce her to the group. She was also the only person to ever beat Betty in jazz at competitions. Veronica only took three styles; ballet, tap and jazz but she did all three styles at least for two hours a day.

 

“Hey Cheryl,” Kevin asked, “where’s Jason?”

 

“He’s heating up his breakfast.” A voice called from behind. Jason Blossom walked out of the small kitchen area with a plate of pancakes. At Riverdale Arts, the only meal that wasn’t supplied was breakfast, so you would often find people cooking in the buildings.

 

Jason had taken a ballet class at three and moved to Riverdale Arts to board with Cheryl when they turned five. The red headed twins were both amazing ballet dancers, but Jason -unlike Cheryl- had always been open to trying other styles. He took ballet, jazz, hip-hop, tap and contemporary; the boy had incredible technique and threw himself into his dancing like it was the most important thing in his life.

 

After eight weeks away, the group of friends were back together and ready for the next year of dance. Maybe with a little schoolwork on the side.


End file.
